Crazy Antics
by lord Piggy
Summary: Axel Haruno has been head over heels for that fiery  and sometimes sweet  Roxas Strife for quite sometime. Will one of the crazy plans to get Roxas to love him actually work? Happy B-Day Katoka!


**Why hello! Today's a really special day, since it's Katoka's birthday. For those of you who don't know, Katoka is Kit-KatSoraTwix193 on Fanfiction and yeah.**

**So, yes, an AkuRoku dedicated to her on her birthday. ;D**

**I LOVE YOU BABE :D**

**WARNING: This won't be in my usual writing style, by the way.**

* * *

><p>"Remind me what I have to do again," the tall red head said to the equally tall blonde standing beside him.<p>

This day was rather special, if you want to put it that way. What is the day?

Today is the day Axel Haruno was going to complete a mission where he wins over Roxas Strife.

This particular event is nearly impossible considering the fact Roxas hates Axel for his continuous attempts at his heart.

Axel's friend turned and pointed across the parking lot at the small blonde kid who was currently pressing the buttons of the vending machine angrily. Axel couldn't help but be mesmerized by him. That kid was always so angry, but sometimes he had been sweet, as sweet as sugar, if you want to put it that way. It was those moments where he had been so sweet and kind that got Axel so strung up over him.

"Axel, it's simple. You have to head over there, but remember, you have to look sexy while you do it. After you do that, pull the stud move and do that leaning thing against the machine," his friend demonstrated in the empty space beside him what he meant. "Then ask him if he wants to go out with you. If he says no, ask him for some sex, I mean, that's bound to work!" The blonde friend exclaimed. Axel nodded and smiled at his friend, putting an appreciative hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Demyx," he said. With that, Axel made his way over to Roxas, trying his best (but failing by a long shot) to look sexy. First, he put on a pair of sunglasses. Though Roxas had most of his body facing Axel and not the machine, he didn't seem to notice. Our favorite persistent red head tried another approach. He took the zipper of his red and white jacket and slowly unzipped it, making a rather unattractive face. Roxas didn't even glance once in his direction.

As Axel got closer to the angry blonde, he noticed how his features contorted with his anger and annoyance. His lips (which look best whilst curved into a smile) were in a deep frown, and his beautiful blue eyes that had looked so nice scrunched closed with laughter were narrowed in a death glare. This wasn't the Roxas he liked best.

Roxas kicked the machine twice.

"Work, you stupid machine! God fucking dammit!" he screamed at the inanimate object. Axel reached him and leaned an arm against the vending machine. He crossed one leg over the other and smirked at Roxas. Said blonde turned and raised an eyebrow at Axel.

"What the hell do you want? I'm busy," he practically spat out. Axel looked the other way at the trees in the distance and pushed breath past his teeth.

"You don't have to be so snappy, Roxy," he said, smirk widening. He reached a hand out towards the blonde's chin. Roxas beat him to it and swatted his the attacker's hand away. He glared at the red head like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry I don't exactly feel like acting civil to the fucking rapist standing in front of me. And don't call me 'Roxy!'" Roxas yelled at him. Axel pursed his lips and shook his head.

"No, not a rapist. I'm just a giver of surprise sex they didn't know they wanted. Besides, it's not like I've actually fucked anyone against their will," Axel paused for a second and leaned in closer to the glaring counterpart of the duo. "that goes against everything I believe in," he finished. Roxas huffed and turned pushed Axel's face away. Axel couldn't help but smile a little bit, even though he was a total ass lately, he was _his_ ass, a pompous one at that.

"I can't believe you," Roxas said in disgust. Axel shrugged, and moved on to what was important.

"So, you wanna date this hot guy right here?" Axel asked. Roxas looked around, expecting to see a prince charming come riding out of the woods on a horse. He turned back to Axel.

"Where?" he inquired. Axel gestured at his own body. Roxas snickered into the back of his hand.

"Hey! I'll let you know, I'm one of the hottest guys in town! Your lack of beauty perception isn't the important thing right now, the real question is, what do you say?" he said, hoping the answer would be yes. Remember, 'hope' doesn't mean 'definitely.'

Roxas scoffed.

"There's no way in hell that I'd go out with you!" he exclaimed. Axel looked down for a second, but wasn't discouraged. You see, Axel had a fighting spirit in him, it told him to never give up and always try to get it right. Yes, sometimes it left him with some injuries, but more often than not, things turned out perfect in the end.

Axel detached himself from the vending machine and leaned towards Roxas

"How about we have a quick fuck?" he asked, licking his bottom lip. Roxas was taken off guard. Axel had always tried to kiss him and hug him, but he had never flat out asked to have sex with him. He was unprepared for this.

First, his cheeks turned bright red from pure embarrassment, his eyebrows had already buried themselves in his scalp and his mouth was handing open, searching for words. Then, his heart caught on and he glared at Axel wholeheartedly, his mouth was a large frown and his face was no longer red from embarrassment, but red from anger.

Axel closed his eyes when he first saw the blonde's blushing face, he thought he was victorious and that he finally got the angry blonde. He never actually bothered to think about how his feelings towards this situation might change.

Quickly, the blonde smacked Axel across the face with all of the strength he had in his body, combined with adrenaline, of course. Axel's eyes flew open and he hit the vending machine with a loud crash. The machine tipped back precariously, but it steadied itself.

Axel's head seemed to be a much and he thought that he saw stars. He never knew that petite Roxas could pack so much force in one tiny slap. Another small crash was heard next to Axel's head. Roxas reached into the machine and retracted his hand, revealing the Arizona which he had wanted so badly. He twisted back the metal nub and ripped it off. He flicked it towards Axel's head and walked away, sipping his Arizona the whole way.

Demyx ran across the lot as fast as he could, which would've made Axel gape if his head wasn't swimming, since Demyx is known through out town as the lazy ass down the block. He kneeled down next to Axel and smiled largely. Axel reached out a hand and swung it around, laughing, since he believed that Demyx was actually a dog.

"Well, we have two approaches to knock off the list," he said, trying to find the good in this. It seemed like that was programmed into his nature, to always hope. Then again, it's all he could do after his parent's separated and neither of him wanted to keep their ADHD ridden child. He never let that get him down, since he put a smile on, hoped, and found the good in everything that had happened.

Axel giggled some more.

"Cute doggy," he said in between giggles.

...THE NEXT DAY...

Roxas sat in the park by himself, munching on an apple and reading a book quietly. Axel had to admit that he was surprised that he wasn't cursing something out at the moment, but then again, the park was majestic, with all of the tall trees and slivers of light escaping through the numerous branches. Axel popped his head out of the large bush that was behind the bench, just a little bit away. Demyx popped up also and winked at Axel.

Demyx slowly and silently stepped out of the bush and walked past the side of the bench, whistling as if nothing was happening, or in better words, as if nothing was _going to_ happen. Roxas glanced at him for a second before becoming engrossed in his book once more. Axel reached next to him in the hollow he had made in the bush with Demyx while in sixth grade. He picked up one of the pebbles and aimed for the back of Roxas' head.

He threw it with perfect aim, after all, he _was_ the captain of the baseball team. As soon as it made contact with the blonde's head, he ducked back into the bush and stared through a small opening in the bush. Roxas' head whipped around, looking for the culprit. He was about the turn back around when Axel made obnoxiously loud 'PST!' noises. Roxas' eyes locked onto the bush and he got off of the bench, book and apple in hand, towards the bush.

He bent down to expect it when Axel jumped out of the bush and grabbed Roxas' face and smushed his cheeks together.

This time he was going to show Roxas how great he was at kissing to win him over.

Axel placed his own lips against Roxas'. Axel got into it, but Roxas' eyes widened and a blush crept along his cheeks. Roxas growled, but Axel, being the idiot he was, mistook it for a moan, and giggled against Roxas' still lips. Roxas smashed his book against Axel's skull. The red head detached himself immediately and clutched his head, rubbing it. He stared up at Roxas and saw his death glare. Roxas threw his apple at Axel, it bounced off of his head and landed on the ground. The fiery blonde stomped off angrily, hardly believing a jerk like Axel would do that to him.

All Axel could do was sigh and watch him walk away. A part of him wanted to give up, since it was a lost cause, but he decided against it. He really liked Roxas and he wouldn't give up. The delicious, sweet and spicy, simply delectable blonde would be his one day, he was sure of it.

...That Night...

Axel sat at his desk in his small and cramped room in his equally cramped room. His family never had a way with money. His father had lost a lot of their money a few months ago in a gamble. It ruined their hopes for the future, well, everyone except Axel's. He was still confident that they'd get their house back.

Right now, Axel was working on his own plan. He knew what he was going to do, but he just had to figure out what to say. Maybe he could compliment his looks? But, would he want to be told that Axel finds him unbelievably beautiful? Or should he talk about his personality? But, would he talk about the sweet or the fiery personality?

What would Roxas want him to say?

...The Next Night...

The funny thing is, Roxas lives just across the street from Axel. Yet the former wouldn't know a thing about his house or what the yard was like while the latter knew Roxas' house and yard like that back of his hand. Axel walked across the silent street to the blonde's house. His red hair was like a warning to everyone that something big was about to happen. He reached the front door and he knocked twice.

A minute later the door opened and there stood Roxas in striped pajamas. He glared at the red head. He had good reason to, the red head had always harassed him.

"What are you doing at my house?" Roxas asked meanly. Axel looked down and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to give you your book back," he said, holding out one of his hands. The blonde warily took the book from Axel and clutched it tightly. Roxas put his hand on the door.

"Is that all?" Roxas inquired. Axel shook his head and held out his other hand, an apple in it. Roxas raised an eyebrow at Axel's strange gift.

"Well, I figured you would want another one, since I sort of interrupted you while you were eating your yesterday," he said, holding it out again. A tiny smile ghosted Roxas' lips, and he reached out and took the apple from Axel.

"Thanks," he said. Axel smiled warmly. The blond continued on to say, "Well, I guess it's time for you to go." Roxas began closing the door, but Axel stopped him. Roxas looked shocked at the towering figure.

"No, there's something I want to ask you first," said Axel. The blonde rolled his eyes but stepped outside and closed the door behind him anyway.

"Yes?" he asked, beginning to get annoyed. Axel was about to talk when Roxas motioned him to the bench. both of them sat down. Axel took a deep breath and got ready for the ultimate rejection.

"Roxas, I know I may have come on a bit too strongly for a while, and I'm really sorry for all of that. I just really, really want you to be mine," he paused for a second and looked at the blonde, who was staring at the gifts given to him by Axel. He continued, "You don't understand the desire I feel for you. I can't remember exactly when it started, but it was when you had been sweet to me, when I first moved into the school in fifth grade. You were so nice, and you said you understood what it felt like to be totally alone. You seemed so perfect right there, like an angel. To be honest, you have the looks to match.

"Then you suddenly stopped being nice to anyone, you became snappy, mean, and feisty. You were like a small dog, you were so loud when you yelled but you never seemed to actually bite anyone. I love that side of you too, it keeps me on my toes and wondering what to expect. I also always wonder when that sweet little angel will come out and say 'hello' to me again. That small moment would be enough for a few years, trust me. You are absolutely amazing in every single way, and I mean it when I say that."

He turned to Roxas and was taken aback when he saw silent tears trailing down his face, leaving a glistening trail. Axel slipped an arm over his shoulder and was overcome with joy (though he was still worried about Roxas) when he wasn't punched in the face or pushed off.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. Roxas looked up and smiled lamely.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that, no one has ever said anything like that to me before. I never knew I was so appreciated. Even though you showed it in a strange way, I had a feeling you cared about me and liked me, but not to this extent. I'm sorry I can't be that sweet little kid anymore, honest," he nearly whispered. Axel crinkled his eyebrows.

"Why can't you be sweet again?" He asked him. Axel didn't know that he was going to get a heart felt confession from the petite blonde.

"My father isn't a nice man. As soon as I turned 13 he told me why I shouldn't be nice or sweet to anyone, only mean and demanding. He told me that no one likes a man who is sweet or nice, since they give in too easily. He said I'd never find a partner if I didn't change my ways. I was so trusting of my father, I couldn't bear the thought of not listening to him, and I still can't. He's scary, he can manipulate me without even trying," he said slowly and softly. Axel frowned and couldn't help but gather the small teen into a hug. He rested his head on top of Roxas' and rubbed his back, not caring if anyone walked by and saw them.

"Don't listen to him, because, there are people out there who like mean and demanding men, but most don't Roxas. I like people who are sweet and kind. Roxas, I love your true character, not what your father made you to be. Don't try and change yourself into something you're not, it only hurts the people who care the most," he whispered back. Roxas looked up, somewhat hopeful.

"Do you really think so?" he asked quietly. Axel leaned his head down and rested his own forehead against Roxas'. Roxas on the other hand, felt something he never felt before for the red head. He didn't feel loathing, only happiness and desire. He loved the feeling.

"Of course," Axel cooed. Roxas smiled at him and leaned in a bit closer to Axel, closing the gap between their lips. They sat their for a while, kissing each other and bathing in their own happiness. Who could blame them? They found their other half, the only one for them. When they finally pulled apart, Axel only had one thing to ask, "Would you go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

Roxas smiled to himself before looking into Axel's eyes.

"Of course."

_Mission Complete._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was fun! I mean, yeah! I sort of crapped out at the ending, but I really hope you liked it! Feel free to leave any suggestions and stuff in a review, or just leave a review to make me a bit more happy. :P<strong>

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATOKA!**


End file.
